He's Perry, Perry the Human Boy
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: When Phineas gets an idea to make Perry human, it works. But how is Perry going to deal with this? Secrets of Perry's agent life will be revealed and the boys might have to take a big risk to save Perry from Doofenshmirtz, who has used this incident as a big and dangerous advantage.


**Hello... This is my first Phineas and Ferb fic so please not too many flames(Criticism) yet. Sorry about the username (I am a Ninjago fan) So I hope you enjoy, and let's begin!**

* * *

"Krrrrchhhkrrrrchhhhh~" Perry let out his signature chatter, instantly waking up Phineas.

The sun peeked through the window, and birds chirped happily outside. It was a beautiful summer day once again.

"Good morning, Perry! Are ya' thirsty?" Phineas asked petting him.

He stayed silent.

What Perry wanted was food.

"Tired? Here you can go back to sleep." Phineas got up from his bed but Perry stayed still.

"No... Okay then... Hungry?" Phineas asked and Perry chattered once more.

"Hold on. Let me wake up Ferb. He's such a deep sleeper." Phineas chuckled and towered over his brothers bed.

He grabbed a horn out of no where and pressed it against Ferb's ear.

The young brit jumped at least a feet in the air and clutched tightly on to his blankets, his face pale.

"That... wasn't, funny!" Ferb said wrapping the blankets around him shaking.

"Sure it was. Now come on! we have to seize the day!" Phineas said spreading out blueprint on his bed.

Perry nudged him telling Phineas it was time for breakfast.

"Okay Buddy! Just a minute." Phineas and Ferb were both looking over old blueprints, trying to get an idea for a new invention.

One of them caught the attention of Phineas.

"Look at this Ferb! Remember when we wanted to understand Perry, so we made a machine where we could understand how he talks, but it didn't work quite as well as we wanted?" Phineas rambled and Ferb nodded.

"Well, how about... A human ray gun! We just aim it at Perry. and Poof! He's human." Phineas said standing up happily.

Ferb gulped and bit his lip.

"What? You don't think it's a good idea?" Phineas asked in a hurt voice.

"No, but what about Perry?" Ferb asked picking up the mammal. "Our inventions always disappear, and if he's not okay with this and we need to change him back, we have no way of doing that."

Phineas blinked.

_'Did he just say all that?'_

"We could make a copy that can reverse it..." Phineas said.

Ferb smiled and nodded.

"Then we shall make... A human ray gun!" Phineas said wrapping his arms around Ferb and Perry for a group hug.

* * *

"Ah ah ah, Perry!" Phineas picked up the platypus once again since he tried to walk away.

"Come on Perry! Just stay here!" Phineas said enthusiastically putting him on the work table.

Perry had tried to exit the backyard many times but every time Phineas would pick him up and put him-

"Done!" Isabella cheered.

The Fireside Girls, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were all in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard helping Phineas and Ferb with their project. Phineas and Ferb worked on the original, and the others worked on the copy.

"Okay Perry! Stay still!" Phineas said pointing the ray gun at Perry.

"THREE!" Isabella yelled a grin spreading across her face.

Perry was sweating milk so bad it wasn't funny.

"TWO!" Baljeet yelled happily, an even bigger grin on his face.

_'There is no way out of this, Perry' _Perry thought to himself.

"ONE!" Phineas yelled and blasted the gun.

A beam of light spread around the platypus and the kids covered their eyes.

After a second or two...

"Ugh..." a soft moan was heard and everybody uncovered their eyes.

A boy with teal, shiny hair and tan skin was on the ground. He was also wearing no clothes.

The Fireside Girls and Isabella shrieked a little and covered their eyes.

"Isabella, please go get a blanket." Phineas said rushing to Perry's side.

Ferb went with her to find some clothes as well.

Perry's eyes were opening a little every few minutes.

"Wow, he's like exactly the same in human. Teal hair, heck he even has a tail!" Phineas said enthusiastically

Beams of light suddenly came through the air destroying the ray guns and the work table with the blueprints on them.

Phineas' eyes widened, as did everybody else's.

"But they were right here!" Baljeet exclaimed waving his arms around the area where everything had been.

Everybody else started looking around the house, trying to see if everything had moved or teleported.

Isabella came back with a blanket and Ferb had clothes.

She gasped when she saw the blueprints and inventions were not there anymore.

"What happened? Those were the only things that can reverse this if we need to!" Isabella said handing the blanket to Phineas, trying to keep her eyes on him and not the teal haired boy on the ground.

Phineas wrapped the blanket around Perry's body and cradled the boy against his chest.

"Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Buford. Try making another reverse gun. Ferb, Isabella and I will take care of Perry." Phineas instructed.

The Fireside Girls, Buford and Baljeet got to work instantly and Phineas and Ferb carried Perry inside with Isabella.

* * *

Perry~

I groaned from the pain in my head and fluttered my eyes open.

I looked around.

Phineas and Ferb's room.

Not unusual.

Maybe they wouldn't care if I had a nap.

My eyes started to close and I yawned.

Have I even gone to work today?

Work...

Now that I think of it...

"WORK!" I jumped up and raced to get my fedora.

"Fedora! Fedora! Fed-" Wait...

I looked at my paws...

HANDS!?

Perry looked down further.

"FEET!?"

LEGS, CHEST, HAIR, ARMS, HANDS, FINGERS, AND THUMBS!?

Perry looked in a body mirror and almost screamed.

A little boy looked back at him.

He had teal hair, tan skin, and dark honey eyes. He was wearing an orange button-up shirt, brown track pants, and white socks. A bright orange beaver tail popped out of his lower back, and he looked to be about a year older than the boys.

And worst of all-

HE WAS HUMAN!

* * *

**So, how'd we like it? Horrible, great, wonderful, all of the above? Say it in your reveiws, please. If you have any suggestions or want to point out mistake's then go ahead. PM if you need to.**

**Thanks for reading first chapter! **


End file.
